


Wrapped in Newspaper

by callmenovak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Top Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: Tsukishima is oblivious to what he does to Kageyama, Kageyama is bothered and finally calls out Tsukishima on his actions.A confession is made and they end up round the side of the Meat Bun shop.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Wrapped in Newspaper

Tsukishima found it bothersome whenever Kageyama would ignore his insults. 

“Your majesty is not satisfied with his loyal subjects performance today?” Tsukishima smirked and continued doing his stretches, Kageyama continued walking out of the gym without even a low growl of annoyance or comeback. 

“Give me a second while I roll out the red carpet for you King” Tsukishima grinned and used the bottom of his shirt to wipe away the sweat on his forehead, when the shirt dropped back down Kageyama was gone from his view. 

“The king has to set otherwise you’ll lose your head” Tsukishima was sweating and used his hands to ruff up his hair to make it unstuck from his head, all he got was a decent view of Kageyama’s back as he listened to whatever Hinata was rambling about. 

It was beginning to lose the edge it used to have, even an eye roll would boost morale at this point. Tsukishima was becoming desperate, no reaction was increasing Tsukishima’s boredom levels and rapidly. Yamaguchi had noticed Tsuki growing more and more agitated. 

“What’s wrong Tsuki?” Yamaguchi had asked when they were leaving the steps of the gym, Tsukishima shrugged “let me guess, Kageyama?” 

“What?” Tsukishima scoffed and shook his head, Yamaguchi chuckled and pulled his friend into the meat bun store. Tsukishima stood around while Yamaguchi paid and was looking at the floor. A pair of shoes entered his view and he followed the body until he reached Kageyama’s eyes staring at him. 

Tsukishima held back a smirk but before he could comment a meat bun was shoved into his hand and Yamaguchi had left the store already. Tsukishima nodded to Kageyama and while Kageyama was frozen in the doorway Tsukishima had to move sideways and brush across him to get past. That’s when Kageyama turned to him with a pointed finger. 

“You do that on purpose don’t you!” Kageyama shouted, Tsukishima furrowed his brows and when he looked over to Yamaguchi he was gone, Tsukishima sighed and turned back to Kageyama. 

“Do what King?” Tsukishima asked, tilting his head. 

Kageyama paused, he hadn’t meant to shout that and hadn’t realised he had said it out loud till Tsukishima turned to him. How was he going to talk his way out of this? 

“Annoy me” Kageyama said, his finger twitched at his side and Tsukishima caught the tell that Kageyama was lying to him. Tsukishima wrapped the meat bun in his hands in some newspaper and placed it in his bag. 

“What is it you really want to say?” Tsukishima stepped closer to Kageyama. Kageyama kept his eyes focused on Tsukishima’s chest and didn’t move. 

“You do attractive things on purpose, to throw me off” Kageyama admitted, he murmurs it in hopes Tsukishima would miss what he said and leave. 

“Like?” Is all Tsukishima said, he was taunting Kageyama; they both knew it. Kageyama was wondering why he hadn’t made fun of him yet and moved on like he had expected. 

“Stretching in front of me, lifting your top up, messing up your hair, brushing past me just now and that smirk you do that cause the girls to leave love letters in your locker” Kageyama said, he was growing more and more agitated, he was in flight or fight and his body right now was looking for escape routes past Tsukishima’s tall frame. 

“Now why would you be bothered by these things?” Tsukishima was dragging Kageyama along, toying with him to admit the thing that Tsukishima wanted to hear.

“You know why” 

“But say it” 

“I can’t” 

“Why not” 

“Because I know it won’t be returned”

“And how do you know that, does royal blood give you telepathic abilities?” 

“Kiss me” 

Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s arm and dragged him around the side of the store, Kageyama was about to kick and scream to get out of the taller one's hold but soon felt a wall collide with his back and a warmer chest push against his front. Lips collided with each other in an organised mess but neither could care less, both too blind to notice the people walking by or just too caught up to care about them. When they pulled apart Tsukishima rested his forehead on Kageyama’s. 

“I still get to annoy you right?” Tsukishima asked and they both laughed. 

“You will anyway” The two of them laughed again and head out from around the store, they lived near each other which meant they could walk home together. Their hands brushed which ended up with Kageyama saying that his hands were cold and Tsukishima rolling his eyes with a grin and taking Kageyama’s hand in his.

When they parted ways Kageyama left a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek and walked off leaving Tsukishima there to pick his jaw off of the floor.

What had just happened? Tsukishima couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
